


Seventeen's 14th Male Member: Our Sunshine [Hiatus]

by notreally_alive



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Extra Member, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreally_alive/pseuds/notreally_alive
Summary: { Seventeen 14th Male Member Fic }Jisun stood outside of the door to the practice room."Come on in.""Hello! My name is Min Jisun."-The story of Seventeen's lovely maknae, Min Jisun :)My first fic that I've ever posted, so please go easy on me :')
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Male Character(s), Everyone/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Hello! I am Kat, and I am the author of this book. I've never posted a fic before, but I still hope you like it!

A few things:

\- I'm sorry if updates are slow! I'm just starting high school so I'm still adjusting to things, and I'm not quite used to the workload yet. I have chapters already prepared, though, so look forward to those :D

\- This is not a request book. I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting, but I just don't think I could make requests available on my first posted work.

\- I'm sorry if the members are OOC, I'm not super good with keeping with personalities when writing about real people, even if it's a group I'm really into.

\- The chapter formatting (like the order and the way things may be structured) is inspired by stupidtzen, an inactive account on Wattpad. I really liked their books, so I looked to how they formatted chapters to give myself ideas. Please know that that is the only thing I looked to for inspiration and all content and stories written in this book are made by me!

I think that's all I have to say ^^ I hope you enjoy, and have a good day!


	2. :: Profile ~ Min Jisun ::

~ Profile ~ 

Face Claim: Kim Eunwoo

Stage Name: Jisun (지선)

Birth Name: Jayce Braiden Padilla Min

Korean Name: Min Jisun (민지선)

Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-vocalist, Maknae

Birthday: December 27, 1999

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Height: 166 cm (5’5.5”)

Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs)

Blood Type: B

Nationality: Filipino-Korean

Sub-Unit: Performance Team

Instagram: @sunnie_b0i

Facts 

  * Half-Korean from his father, Half-Filipino from his mother
  * Tans easily, but he stays inside a lot (not to avoid tanning, he’s just a bit of a homebody) so he usually stays quite pale
  * He was born in Manila, Philippines, moved to the U.S. when he was six, and then finally moved to and stayed in Korea when he was ten
  * Jisun loves skinship; he's a very affectionate person.
  * Jisun doesn’t feel uncomfortable kissing his members on the cheek (“If it’s all platonic, and we all _know_ it’s platonic, then what’s the worry?”)
  * He’s actually a very good vocalist, but doesn’t sing much in Seventeen’s songs, so he has the place of a sub-vocalist (carats: l e t h i m s i n g)
  * His nicknames are JB and Sunnie. He says Minnie (from his last name, Min) was used by his friends in Manila, and it is also used by Samuel
  * He thinks his Korean name is pretty, so he likes being called that by Carats, Seventeen, and his friends in the industry. He likes it better when his family calls him by his real name, though, but even then, he’d rather them call him JB or Jay instead of Jayce
  * Became a trainee in 2012, when he was fourteen
  * In the dorm, he shares a room with The8 (Dorm 2, which is upstairs)
  * He’s fluent in Tagalog, Korean, and English; can speak basic Japanese and is learning Chinese from Minghao
  * He has a little sister who he’s referred to as Kat (her full name is unknown) and he says that he’s really protective of her. She currently lives in Korea with his mother and father
  * Favorite food is spaghetti from Jollibee (he also really likes the pineapple juice from there); he also really likes Japanese food and really enjoys tteokbokki
  * Deathly afraid of bugs with more than six legs (s a v e h i m)
  * Says he’s closest to Dino and Seungcheol; He and Dino love to dance together; He likes hanging out with Seungcheol, and they have a lot of skinship together
  * He’s a big fan of Monsta X, DAY6, and BTOB
  * BTOB is his role model
  * Friends with TXT’s Yeonjun, Stray Kids’ Hyunjin, and Monsta X’s I.M
  * The members say that he’s a person who’s seemingly shy and very quiet, but is actually really crazy; they also say that the more he plays and jokes around with a person, the more comfortable he is with them
  * He has glasses but doesn’t wear them on broadcasts; he’s usually seen in them in more casual situations, like a VLive, at the airport, at a restaurant, etc.
  * He’s good at aegyo, but doesn’t do it often. Usually if he wants something from the three oldest hyungs that they won’t give him, he’ll use aegyo to get it.
  * He’s naturally cute and affectionate
  * Undefined sexuality; His official statement about it on the fan-cafe says, “I don’t really identify with anything. If they’re a good person and I like them, then that’s that. However a person chooses to identify doesn’t matter to me.” (This statement was released after it came out in 2017 that Jisun had romantic relations with a boy a little bit before he became a Pledis trainee.)
  * Ideal type: “I don’t look at looks as much…I just want someone that makes me happy. Though, I think I would like someone with a nice voice.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter!!! It's just a profile, but hopefully you like Jisun :)
> 
> In the future, I'm thinking of maybe making one of these books for TWICE, too???? If I ever figure out how to end this book, because I am terrible at endings;;;
> 
> His instagram isn't real, btw,, also, don't mind the little self-insert on the part that talks abt his little sister, i just thought it'd be cute :') i'm most likely not gonna actually write myself into the story
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night <3


	3. :: Meeting ::

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisun and Seventeen meet :)

Jisun stood outside of the door to the practice room with four other people: Joshua, Samuel, and two Chinese foreigners named Junhui and Minghao. CEO Han was inside the practice room, currently talking to the other trainees. He was finally joining the trainees that Joshua and Samuel had talked to him so much about. Apparently, Junhui was also with the trainees from Seventeen TV, but he had spent time with Minghao to help him with his Korean. He had seen Minghao around, but never talked to him yet.

Meanwhile, Samuel and Seungcheol were catching up. Though he knew Samuel longer than Joshua, Samuel left the company a while ago, so Josh had been hanging out with him to help him get accustomed to the company. Samuel was younger than him, but only by a little bit, so they were basically the same age. Samuel was mostly there for moral support (and to visit the other trainees), which Jisun was extremely thankful for.

Jisun stood more to the side, as the two pairs talked, but Samuel eventually directed the attention towards him. “Are you okay, Jisun?” Jisun shakily nodded. He’d never been super good around new people, but he was trying his best to be more confident. He’d never survive if he didn’t at least try to fake his confidence.

“You’ll do well, don’t worry. They’ll definitely like you,” Joshua said with a smile. His hand moved to ruffle Jisun’s hair and the younger whined and pushed it away. He put his hair back into place and turned away, trying to even out his nervous breathing. _Jeez, why is this always so difficult for him?_

He looked back up and could see Jun with his arm around Minghao, probably also comforting the younger Chinese trainee.

The door opened up and the CEO peeked his head out. “Come on in.”

Jisun took a deep breath, and he could see Minghao shaking off his hands and putting on a more cheerful demeanor. The four trainees walked in. “Everyone, here are the two new trainees joining Seventeen TV.” The CEO flipped his hand in a ‘come forward’ motion, and Minghao and Jisun stepped out. “Introduce yourselves.”

Minghao went first, bowing before introducing himself. “Hello, my name is Xu Minghao. I was born in November 1997, I am from Anshan, Liaoning, China, and I’m good at b-boying. I look forward to meeting you all!” He shallowly bows again with a smile on his face, looking cool and collected.

Then it was Jisun’s turn. He looked around for a few seconds before bowing and beginning his introduction. “Hello! My name is Min Jisun. I was born in December 1999 and I am half-Korean, half-Filipino. My main position is dancer. I look forward to meeting you all.” He felt like his introduction might have been too quiet, but it was too late to be worrying about that now, as the other trainees (when did Joshua move over there?) were introducing themselves as well.

Another member’s voice rang out, “Two, three!” They all bowed and said hello. The boy who led the introduction had a nice smile. Pretty. Warm.

Jisun hid his shaking hands behind his back

CEO Han spoke up again. “Okay, I’m going back to the company office. If you need anything, the trainers and other adults are just down the hall. Call me if there’s an emergency.” He left and shut the door behind him.

Jisun looked around for a little bit, unsure of what to do. Everyone started talking as soon as the CEO had left, and it was nerve-wracking. He played with his fingers and picked at his nails with a small unintentional pout on his face before jumped at another hand's appearance over his own. “Don't pick at them, dude." It was Samuel. Thank god. His hands were gently pulled apart. "You okay? You did your introduction well! ” Samuel said with a smile.

“I did?” He didn’t feel too sure about the statement, but there was no time to think about it as another trainee’s yells filled his ears.

“Samuel-ah!” Samuel’s body was knocked over with a hug from a boy with cute slanted eyes and squishy-looking cheeks. His laugh was loud and his smile was bright. “I missed you! No one knew you were coming to visit!” Jisun stood, staring and unknowing of what to say.

“Hyung!” Samuel playfully whined. “I wanted to surprise you, and I came to support Jisun. He was kinda nervous, so I asked CEO Han, and he said I could come.” The squishy-cheeked boy turned to face Jisun with a curious look. Jisun flinched and tried to say something, anything, but no words came out.

“Oh, you seem a bit shy…no worries! You’ll fit in great with us, haha! Earlier, you said you were a dancer? I am, too! My stage name is Hoshi, but you can call me Soonyoung. You were born the same year as Dino, so most of us are your hyungs.” Hoshi- er, Soonyoung was very eager. “We’re really excited to have you here! We should dance together, it’ll be so fun. Have you met Minghao? He’s a blast.” Jisun’s head was spinning at the amount of words coming out of Soonyoung’s mouth…but he also felt happy that Soonyoung liked him already.

“I, um, h-haven’t met anyone else, yet…hyung.” Samuel and Soonyoung nodded at each other, then looked to Jisun.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Jisun was dragged around to some of the other members. He tried to attach names to faces, though the two other trainees were moving him around a bit fast.   
  


“Alright, alright, chill out, you two.” A boy from earlier, the handsome one who led their intro, _Seungcheol_ , he thinks, comes over to calm Soonyoung and Samuel’s excitement. “Don’t scare him, he looks nervous.” He patted the younger's head. Jisun cleared his throat. _Wow, the wood flooring seems really interesting right now, haha._ Joshua walked over and nodded.

Jeonghan came over, too. “I really hope you like it here. I know it may seem a bit overwhelming, but I promise, they’re all nice. Oh, come to think of it, I had a question earlier. Is Jisun your birth name, or…?”

“I-It’s my Korean name. My birth name is J-Jayce Braiden Padilla Min. A lot of people used to call me JB, Jay, or Jayce when I was in the Philippines and in America, but I prefer going by my Korean name here…I think it sounds pretty…” His voice grew tiny, feeling shy at what he’d just said.

“I think it’s pretty, too. Don’t be embarrassed, hm?” Jeonghan chuckles. Jisun looks up and smiles at the elder. Nodding, he feels a bit of the nervous tension leaving his body. Seungcheol puts his arm around Jisun’s shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly with his hand. Jisun lets out a small breath.

After meeting all the members, they all seemed nice...he was glad that they all seemed to like him, or at least, didn't hate him. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, and Samuel helped him settle in, and he'd even found another half-foreigner named Vernon.

Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible, in terms of time frame and such!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

I know this book just started, and I don't have that many readers so posting this may be unnecessary but I'm going on a hiatus for a bit.

Some stuff happened that I don't wanna get into.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
